wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
1.11.0 API changes (Iriel)
Copied from Iriel's forums.worldofwarcraft.com post, 15:58, 25 June 2006 (EDT). ---- This is a list of the API changes detected when comparing the current 0.11 PTR build against the last 1.10.2 live build. Many of the changes are covered in the 1.11 changes sticky post. I've marked those which are incompatible changes to existing functionality with !!!!, though I don't predict they'll cause any significant issues for most users. Global API New keyring functions * NEW hasKey = HasKey() - Returns 1 if the player has a keyring, nil otherwise. * NEW invSlot = KeyRingButtonIDToInvSlotID(buttonID) - Map a keyring button to an inventory slot button for use in inventory functions. New action function * NEW hasRange = ActionHasRange(slot) - Determine if the specified action is a range restriction (1 if yes, nil if no) New/Updated debuff functions * NEW type = GetPlayerBuffDispelType(buffIndex) - Get the debuff type for a player debuff ("Magic", "Curse", "Disease", or "Poison") * UPDATED debuff, debuffStack, debuffType = UnitDebuff("unit") - Added 3rd debufftype result New raid functions * NEW ConfirmReadyCheck(isReady) - Indicate if you are ready or not. * NEW DoReadyCheck() = Initiate a ready check. * NEW CheckReadyCheckTime() - Unknown, called from UIParent's OnUpdate! * NEW index = GetRaidTargetIndex("unit") - Get the raid target index assigned to a unit. * NEW SetRaidTarget("unit", index) - Set the raid target index for a unit. New GM Survey functions * NEW GMSurveyAnswerSubmit (question, rank, comment) ? * NEW GMSurveyCommentSubmit (comment) ? * NEW GMSurveyQuestion ? * NEW GMSurveySubmit ? New instance management functions * NEW state = CanShowResetInstances() - Seems to indicate whether player can see instance reset interface. * NEW count = GetNumSavedInstances() - Gets the number of instances that are saved to the player. * NEW instanceName, instanceID, instanceReset = GetSavedInstanceInfo(index) - Gets information about an instance, instanceReset is time in seconds. * NEW inInstance = IsInInstance() - Return 1 if the player is in an instance. * NEW ResetInstances() - Confirm reset of instances. Updated visual functions * UPDATED SetCursor("cursor" or nil) - Now recognises nil to reset cursor * UPDATED CreateFrame ("frameType" "name" parent "template") - Now accepts optional virtual template name. * UPDATED SetPetStablePaperdoll (characterModel) - Now takes Model object instead of frame name !!!! Updated targetting functions * UPDATED TargetByName("name" ,exactMatch) - New optional exact match flag parameter. * UPDATED FollowByName("name" ,exactMatch) - - New optional exact match flag parameter. New AddOn function * NEW value = GetAddOnMetadata (index or "name", "variable") - Retrieve metadata from addon's TOC file. Updated unit function * UPDATED UnitSex("unit") returns 1=unknown,2=male,3=female instead of 0=m,1=f,2=u !!!! Widget API New Button methods * NEW r,g,b,a = Button:GetDisabledTextColor() * NEW texture = Button:GetDisabledTexture() * NEW fontString = Button:GetFontString() * NEW r,g,b,a = Button:GetHighlightTextColor() * NEW texture = Button:GetHighlightTexture() * NEW texture = Button:GetNormalTexture() * NEW x,y = Button:GetPushedTextOffset() * NEW texture = Button:GetPushedTexture() * NEW r,g,b,a = Button:GetTextColor() * NEW Button:SetFontString(fontString) * NEW Button:SetPushedTextOffset(x, y) New CheckButton Methods * NEW CheckButton:GetCheckedTexture() * NEW CheckButton:GetDisabledCheckedTexture() New ColorSelect Methods * NEW ColorSelect:GetColorValueTexture() * NEW ColorSelect:GetColorValueThumbTexture() * NEW ColorSelect:GetColorWheelTexture() * NEW ColorSelect:GetColorWheelThumbTexture() * NEW ColorSelect:SetColorValueTexture(texture|nil) * NEW ColorSelect:SetColorValueThumbTexture(texture|"texture"|nil) * NEW ColorSelect:SetColorWheelTexture(texture|nil) * NEW ColorSelect:SetColorWheelThumbTexture(texture|"texture"|nil) New EditBox Methods * NEW EditBox:GetBlinkSpeed() * NEW EditBox:GetMaxBytes() * NEW EditBox:GetMaxLetters() * NEW EditBox:GetTextInsets() * NEW EditBox:IsAutoFocus() * NEW EditBox:IsMultiLine() * NEW EditBox:IsNumeric() * NEW EditBox:IsPassword() * NEW EditBox:SetAutoFocus(state) * NEW EditBox:SetBlinkSpeed(seconds) * NEW EditBox:SetMultiLine(state) * NEW EditBox:SetNumeric(state) * NEW EditBox:SetPassword(state) New FontString Method * NEW FontString:CanNonSpaceWrap() New and updated Frame Methods * NEW Frame:CreateTitleRegion() * NEW Frame:GetBackdropBorderColor() * NEW Frame:GetBackdropColor() * NEW Frame:GetBackdrop() * NEW Frame:GetHitRectInsets() * NEW Frame:GetMaxResize() * NEW Frame:GetMinResize() * NEW Frame:GetTitleRegion() * NEW Frame:IsClampedToScreen() * NEW Frame:IsKeyboardEnabled() * NEW Frame:IsMouseEnabled() * NEW Frame:IsMouseWheelEnabled() * NEW Frame:RegisterAllEvents() * NEW Frame:SetClampedToScreen(clamped) * NEW Frame:SetHitRectInsets(left,right,top,bottom) * UPDATED Frame:CreateTexture(["drawlayer" [,"inheritsFrom"]]) - Added inheritsFrom * UPDATED Frame:CreateFontString(["drawlayer" [,"inheritsFrom"]]) - Added inheritsFrom New GameTooltip Method * NEW GameTooltip:AddFontStrings(leftString,rightString) New MessageFrame Methods * NEW MessageFrame:Clear() * NEW MessageFrame:GetFadeDuration() * NEW MessageFrame:GetFading() * NEW MessageFrame:GetInsertMode() * NEW MessageFrame:GetTimeVisible() * NEW MessageFrame:SetFadeDuration(seconds) * NEW MessageFrame:SetFading(status) * NEW MessageFrame:SetInsertMode("TOP"|"BOTTOM") * NEW MessageFrame:SetTimeVisible(seconds) New Minimap Methods * NEW Minimap:SetArrowModel("file") * NEW Minimap:SetPlayerModel("file") New Model Methods * NEW Model:GetFogColor() * NEW Model:GetFogFar() * NEW Model:GetFogNear() * NEW Model:GetLight() * NEW Model:GetModel() New ScrollingMessageFrame Method * NEW ScrollingMessageFrame:AtTop() New SimpleHTML Method * NEW SimpleHTML:GetHyperlinkFormat() New Slider Method * NEW Slider:GetThumbTexture Updated StatusBar Methods * UPDATED StatusBar:SetStatusBarTexture(texture or "filename","layer") - Now takes a filename, a texture object, or nil (previously only filename) * UPDATED texture = StatusBar:GetStatusBarTexture() - Returns a texture object instead of a filename. !!!! New Texture Methods * NEW Texture:GetTexCoord() * NEW Texture:IsDesaturated() Known Bugs * BROKEN PlaySoundFile has stopped working, will be fixed in 1.11.1 Last updated - 2006-06-21 14:37 Pacific Category:World of Warcraft API/Changes